


Tan fácil

by Luandachan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comeplay, Cover Art, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Facial, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rutting, Sexual Manipulation, Unhealthy Relationships, blowjob, blowjob alley, implied reference of prostitution
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/pseuds/Luandachan
Summary: "- Oh, Credence. No te preocupes, es algo que puedes arreglar encontrado lo que busco. - Graves vuelve a acariciarle la mejilla y el pulgar le roza los labios. El muchacho los entreabre cogiendo aire de forma abrupta. - Y si te sientes mal siempre puedes hacer algo más por mí."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superunicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/gifts).



> Quiero dejar claro que desde el comienzo hasta el final, es Grindelwald con la cara de Percival. Y que en mi cabeza Credence es mayor de edad.

 

Camina satisfecho por las calles de Nueva York con largos pasos que retumban en las oscuras calles, pisando charcos que reflejan las luces en el pavimento. ¿Cómo no va a estar satisfecho? Todo va según lo planeado en el M.A.C.U.S.A, nadie ha notado nada extraño en su comportamiento, nadie se ha dado cuenta de nada.

 

Graves mira con pereza como pasa un coche negro y se para unos segundos antes de cruzar la calle, la bufanda se balancea en su cuello cuando sus zancadas se dirigen hacia la parte más oscura de la calle, dónde no llega el alumbrado.  
  
El callejón es el mismo de siempre y, como no es de extrañar, Credence ya esta allí, medio escondido en un rincón. Se pregunta con distracción si llevará mucho rato esperándole. Su mejilla fría cuando lo toca le contesta la pregunta no formulada y algo oscuro ronronea en su interior con placidez. Líquido y caliente.  
  
_Oh. Pobre muñeco._  
  
\- Mi chico. - susurra acariciándole el hueso de la mandíbula, primero con los dedos. Después, acercándose, con la punta de la nariz. El chico huele a heridas nuevas, carne tierna y desesperación. Es un olor dulce para sus sentidos.

\- Señor Graves... - su murmullo es tan bajo que podría habérselo imaginado de no ser por el aire caliente de su aliento al golpearle en la mejilla.  
  
\- ¿Tienes noticias nuevas para mí, mi Credence? - prácticamente se lo ronronea en el oído al muchacho. Retiene la sonrisa cuando lo siente estremecerse contra su cuerpo e inclinarse hacia él, buscando calor. O quizá más contacto humano.

  
_Pobre muñeco roto._

  
\- No, Señor. - el chico esconde la cara dirigiéndola al suelo, rozando el abrigo del hombre adulto con su cabello.

  
\- El tiempo corre en nuestra contra. - suspira apartándose. El chico gimotea ente la pérdida de contacto pero no hace nada por acercarse. Graves ve con satisfacción como Credence se encoje sobre sí mismo, haciéndose pequeño. Sabe que si se pusiera derecho sería el más alto de los dos. - Dime que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo confiando en que encuentres al niño.

\- No, Señor. - tartamudea, se retuerce incómodo mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

\- ¿Puedo confiar en que lo harás, mi dulce chico? - el mago roza su cabello con la yema de los dedos, fantasmal y casi inexistente.

  
\- Sí, Señor. - Credence traga saliva aún sin mirarlo. Se muerde más los labios con los ojos clavados en el suelo y los hombros tan tensos que le tienen que doler. - Siento que esté perdiendo el tiempo por mi culpa...

  
\- Oh, Credence. No te preocupes, es algo que puedes arreglar encontrado lo que busco. - Graves vuelve a acariciarle la mejilla y el pulgar le roza los labios. El muchacho los entreabre cogiendo aire de forma abrupta. - Y si te sientes mal siempre puedes hacer algo más por mí. - murmura con falsa dulzura. El chico lo mira a los ojos con sorpresa durante una fracción de segundo. Luego sus ojos vuelven a clavarse en el suelo.

  
\- ¿Cómo qué, Señor? - pero Graves escucha la verdadera pregunta que le ha hecho el pobre joven. “ _¿cómo puedo servirle, Señor?_ ”, “ _¿cómo puedo complacerle?”,_ y la oscuridad de su interior se estira con perezoso interés, extendiéndose por su cuerpo, caliente y palpitante.

  
\- Veamos... - hace una pausa y finge pensar. - ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme? - su pulgar sigue rozándole los labios, empujando un poco hasta que se apartan. Ve la lengua de Credence moverse contra la parte interna de los dientes y presiona un poco más, separándolos también. Murmura un "¿ _hummmm_?" distraído y bajo, esperando la respuesta.  
  
El chico abre mucho los ojos y lanza otra mirada furtiva al mayor, que se asegura de que lo vea mirarle la boca con una ceja ligeramente arqueada. Traga saliva haciendo mucho ruido y asiente de forma casi imperceptible, llegando a su propia conclusión.

  
Sin decir nada se pone de rodillas con facilidad, paralizado durante unos segundos mientras la humedad del suelo moja las rodillas de su fino pantalón. Graves lo mira desde arriba, ambas cejas arqueadas ahora, le acaricia el pelo con lo que puede parecer ternura. O condescendencia.  
  
\- ¿Has hecho esto alguna vez? - casi ronronea, complacido.

  
_Ha sido tan fácil._

  
Le sorprende a medias que el chico asienta, avergonzado y con la cara roja. Levanta la barbilla, inquisitivo. Esperando una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada en voz alta.  
  
\- Cuando Madre no me deja volver a la Iglesia hasta repartir todos los panfletos. - traga con dificultad, sus manos convertidas en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. - Algunas veces... no abre la puerta y tengo que... - no lo dice pero el "dormir en la calle" se entiende. - A cambio de...

  
Es irritante que vaya a ponerse a llorar, así que lo interrumpe diciéndole que " _sshhhh, no importa. Eres un buen chico_ " y le vuelve a tocar la boca para recordárle por qué está de rodillas en el suelo. Credence vuelve al presente y desabrocha el pantalón del hombre con manos temblorosas y respiración acelerada, el cual ni se molesta en lanzar un hechizo para darles más privacidad en la fría calle. No le importa que alguien pueda verles. No es su cara, y la del chico pronto está escondida en la sombra de entre sus piernas.  
  
Se apoya con las dos manos en los ladrillos del callejón mientras Credence empieza a lamer. Cierra los ojos unos segundos y suspira satisfecho. Pero los abre enseguida para mirar lo que el chico está haciendo.  
El aliento se le corta cuando Credence succiona la punta sin dejar de mover la mano.  
  
Después de eso es una letanía de calor, humedad y succión que no se detiene ni por un minuto. De sonidos líquidos que inundan el callejón en penumbra y parecen resonar en las paredes.

 

Graves gruñe y lleva una mano a la nuca del chico, sujetándole con fuerza en el sitio, moviendo las caderas hacia delante sin cuidado. Siente la garganta cerrarse alrededor de su polla cuando se atraganta e intenta apartarse. Pero no le deja.

Graves respira entre los dientes, siseando. Moviendo la mano hacia arriba para coger un puñado de cabello mientras ve como el chico se pone rojo, con los ojos llorosos. Empuja y retrocede con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a respirar. Siente la ola de calor y se muerde el labio viendo el camino de lágrimas que le marcan las mejillas, tocándolas con un dedo mientras sigue sujetándolo con la otra mano. Apoya la palma contra su mejilla y puede sentirse a sí mismo a través del fino moflete.

Va a empujar con fuerza para correrse su garganta, lo más profundo que pueda, cuando de repente cambia de opinión y con un jadeo sale del confortable calor de su boca.

  
Se corre en su cara mientras el chico resuella buscando aire. Una ráfaga blanca y pegajosa, en su pelo, en sus labios, en su frente.  
  
Ambos respiran con pesadez y Graves le dibuja las cejas, le esparce el semen dibujando runas antiguas hasta que acaba perfilándole los labios, empujando los dedos hasta que la lengua del chico se los deja bien limpios.  
  
\- Lo has hecho muy bien, mi dulce chico. - murmura sin dejar de mirar la lengua lamiendo sus dígitos. El muchacho lanza un lloriqueo y se retuerce sin llegar a moverse del sitio. - Sé que no me vas a defraudar. Yo también voy a darte algo.  
  
Cambia ligeramente de posición y empuja a Credence hacia abajo para que se siente sobre sus talones. Levanta la punta del pie y la presiona contra el bulto en la entrepierna que puede ver desde arriba. El muchacho lloriquea ante las atenciones. Graves empuja ligeramente con el pie antes de deslizarlo y poner su pierna entre las del chico.  
  
\- Muévete. - ordena. El chico obedece y adelanta las caderas, frotándose entre lloriqueos y gemidos hambriento. No necesita mucho, en menos de diez segundos lanza una serie de gimoteos y se estremece visiblemente al correrse. La sonrisa de Graves no le llega a los ojos. - Así me gusta. _Buen chico_.

Lo ayuda a levantarse porque nota que tiene las piernas débiles, de lo ocurrido o de estar arrodillado mucho rato sobre el frío y mojado suelo. Cuando está derecho y con un movimiento de varita hace que la mancha en sus pantalones desaparezca. Pero duda con el desastre esparcido en su cara.  
  
\- En dos días nos volveremos a ver. - comenta acercandose imposiblemente, están pecho con pecho y le habla en el oído. Lo siente estremecerse de nuevo, sólo con su voz. La modula, bajando el tono hasta que es prácticamente un gruñido suave, le respira directamente en el cuello, debajo de la oreja. - Si tienes buenas noticias para mi, volveré a recompensarte. - le toca la boca de nuevo y el chico saca la punta de la lengua y roza su pulgar. Graves no retiene el gruñido ronco que le sale del pecho. - Encuentra al niño para mí.

 

Y con esa orden se separa de Credence, dándose la vuelta sin mirar atrás, saliendo del callejón.

 

Tiene que contener las ganas de silbar y sonreír, no puede arriesgarse a que alguien le vea.

 

_Pero es que ha sido TAN fácil._

 


End file.
